One of a kind
by Twin Eclipse
Summary: Naruto hates seeing Hinata with Kiba! What happens when he tells her? Only rated 'cuz i can't help my swearing habits! Oneshot songfic. And yes, If you'd like to write part two, please just note me. And i will be writing a part two! Coming soon! Lunarsan
1. Chapter 1

One of a kind

A/N I'm sitting here listening to Sasuke's theme, Get up and Linkin Park. Then again, when am I not listening to Linkin Park? And suddenly this pops into my head. I've be dying to do this song since I love it so much. Yeah well, it's my bloody ring tone if that gives you a hint about me! Anyway, **_Song lyrics in this print. Song: Mario Vasquez Gallery. _**By the way, I am in no way promoting Sakura/Sasuke. I do not like that pairing. AT ALL. Well maybe a little, but I have preferences.

1 Shot, that's all it took and Naruto was done. He was chilling out and a club with the rest of his team. Sakura was on the dance floor, dancing around with Ino and TenTen. Sasuke was to Naruto's left trying to out drink Gaara. And so Naruto just sat at the bar alone. Sighing, he got up to leave.

"Where ya goin' dobe?" Sasuke asked absentmindedly.

"Home, I'm tired." Naruto replied. He turned to see Kiba and Hinata walking in to the club. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Hinata. She looked a lot different that night. She had her long violet hair tied in to two long ponytails and wore a fish net shirt under a blue sleeveless vest and black capris. Sakura and Sasuke popped up behind him.

"Close your mouth…." Sakura said to the drooling blonde. No response. So Sasuke hit him. "What the hell was that for?!" Naruto growled.

"Go talk to her loser. She's sitting alone."

"Huh?" Naruto said stupidly. He looked closer. Hinata was indeed sitting alone. Kiba was over on the dance floor talking with Ino.

"What do I spy with my insightful eye?" Sasuke said

"Two assholes that need to die…" Sakura growled rolling up her sleeves. She stomped toward the dance floor. Sasuke pushed Naruto toward Hinata.

"Good luck" He said smirking.

"I'll kill you for that Sasuke!" Naruto growled.

"Kill him for what?" A sweet voice asked. Naruto whipped around.

"U-uh, Hi Hinata…"

'_**God broke the mold when he made this one, I know. She's breathtaking, but so much more. She walks in the room your lungs close, making you never wanna breathe again. Her boyfriend's got so much dough; so much ice his neck and wrist froze. Is he faithful to her? Hell no. But she chose to be with him.'**_

"Hey, Naruto-kun. How are you?" Hinata asked.

"I'm fine." Naruto glanced at the finely wrought silver bracelet dangling from Hinata's wrist. It had charms in the same silver dangling from it. "Hey, where'd you get that?"

"Oh this?" Hinata shook her wrist. "Kiba gave it to me."

"I see. Hinata, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"It's okay, just ask."

"Are you happy with Kiba?" Naruto blurted out. "Uh, I mean does he love you?"

Hinata looked down.

"You don't have to answer if you don't wanna!! You really don't have to!!"

"You know Naruto-kun," Hinata said smiling faintly. "I ask myself that every time he looks at me. Listen I gotta go." She said, getting up. "I'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah…See you later." Hinata left.

'Smooth….' Kyuubi purred in the back of Naruto's mind.

'Screw you, Kyuubi.'

WHACK+

"STOP HITTING ME, DAMN YOU!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke, who had been watching the whole thing. Sasuke just tossed him some keys.

"Those are the keys to my bike. Wreck it and I wreck you, got it?" Sasuke said.

"…What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"That would be great, thanks."

"Go after her, shit for brains!"

"Good idea."

PUNCH+

"Get outta here!"

'**_Shortie, tell me is the money worth your soul? Tell me what's the reason that you hold on when you know that dude, has a whole wall of 'em just like you? Girl you just way too fine, got to be treated as one of a kind. Girl use your mind, don't be just another dime. Because, I can't take seeing you with him. 'Cause I know exactly what you'll be, in his gallery. Just not fair, and it's tearing me apart. You're just another priceless work of art, in his gallery. She's so confused. She knows she deserves more, some who will love and adore. But his money's hard to ignore. She really doesn't know what to do. Girl, it's just a matter of time. Before he finds another more fine. After he's done dulling your shine, you're out the door and he's through with you…' _**

'Sneaking in to the Hyuuga estate, easier done than said…' Naruto thought hopping the fence to the huge estate.

'But finding Hinata's room…easier said than done. WHY COULDN'T SHE LIVE ALONE?! If old man Hyuuga catches me, I'm screwed in sooooo many ways!' Naruto looked around for Hinata's room.

'Just think of it this way…' Kyuubi started. 'If this works out, you would have to look for her. She'll be living with you!' A deep blush spread across Naruto's face.

"Ah, there's her room….. on the 3rd flipping floor…. Dammit this just isn't my night…" Naruto twitched, annoyed and climbed the tree that was conveniently placed near Hinata's window.

"No, Kiba. I'm not upset, I was just tired." Naruto heard Hinata say.

'She must be talking to Kiba…. And she's letting him get away with it!'

"A ring? Oh that's so sweet. Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." +click+ Hinata flopped to her bed. Silence. Naruto listened a little closer. He heared soft sobs.

'She's crying!' He thought sadly.

"Tell me is the money worth your soul? (A/n- That's right folks! Naruto is SINGING!) Tell me what's the reason that you hold on when you know that dude, has a whole wall of 'em just like you? And girl you're just way to fine. Got to be treated as one of a kind. Girl, use your mind. Don't be just another dime."

Hinata look up, confused. She walked over to her window, opened it and leaned out.

"Naruto-kun?" She said, tilting her head to the side. Naruto only smiled and went on.

"You're a masterpiece, I know that he. Can't appreciate your beauty. Don't let him cheapen you, he don't see you like I do. Beautiful not just for show. It's time that someone let you know."

"Naruto-kun… What are you trying to say?" Hinata asked softly.

"I…. don't think you should be with Kiba. He doesn't deserve someone like you."

"I see…." Hinata smiled again. "What if I do break up with Kiba? Then what?"

"Then I can show you the way someone as special as you should be treated." Naruto said, smiling back.

"Oh, really? How then, should someone like me be treated?"

"Anyway she wants. Anything she wants. She'd be loved and adored, and have someone to love back." Hinata reached out to Naruto, but… +snap crack+ "Oh, shit…." The branch under Naruto broke and he toppled to the ground. +thump+

"Naruto-kun! And you okay?!" Hinata jumped on to the tree and climbed down.

"I'm fine…."

"Good to hear." Hinata said before planting a soft kiss on Naruto lips. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"Anytime." He said, grinning from ear to ear. "So you wanna go for a ride?"

"In my night clothes? Why?"

"Why not?" Naruto asked slyly.

"Yeah why not." Hinata's cell phone rang in her pocket. It was Kiba. Hinata scowled and threw the phone in to her room.

"Let's go!" She said climbing on Naruto's back.

"No problem!" He carried her to Sasuke's bike.

"Where to?" He asked

"Anywhere but here!"

"Your wish is my command, Hinata-chan."

**_I can't take seeing you with him, cuz I know exactly what you'll be. In his gallery. Just not fair and it's tearing me apart. You're just another priceless work of art, in his gallery. In his gallery. But now you're not in his gallery…. Cuz' now you're with me._**

End

A/N- LOVE IT!!!! SO much fun to write. It's not really worth a after ward, use your imagination! I have a couple song fics I'll be doing the week, Gravitation- If I were you and Right here waiting, Fruits Basket- The Reason, and for Naruto- Unfaithful, not a one shot, it has chapters, And Sasuke's diary- My December. I will keep up on Simple and clean, I promise. I love song fics, cause I love music. So I hope you like them too. Please review, I want to improve my writing as much as possible, especially detail. Thanks! Lunar


	2. Hello All

Hello All,

This is Solar here, and I'm sad to tell you that Lunar has left Fanfiction to join the many writers of Lpfiction . net, under the pen-name of **Hybrid Dragon **and is a slash writer there… so I've discontinued all of her stories, as seeing that she will not be posting anymore… So, please comment and try to bring her back and I will forward them to her… hopefully you can persuade her to return…

Good Luck,

Solar Eclipse


End file.
